Generally, web pages, other multi-element documents, or data are provided by a server to a client or requesting device across a network or communications channel. Generally, the server provides the web page to the client or requesting devices regardless of the capabilities of the client or requesting device. Frequently, if a client or requesting device wishes to receive a web page or other information suited to the device's capabilities, the client or requesting device may sometimes requests a special web page (e.g., a web page tailored for mobile devices, etc.).
Further, as web pages become more complex (e.g., including video, audio, dynamically executing scripts, streaming media, running executable code, etc.) the amount of system resources consumed by rendering or displaying the web pages increases. For example, highly complex web pages, may include a number of features or elements which cause a noticeable consumption of a client device's battery power or a sizable portion of the available bandwidth used to communicate with the server.